1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engaging device for a speaker cabinet. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engaging device for a speaker cabinet that uses a positioning seat with a neck for retaining a retaining flange of a positioning member to thereby improve the engaging reliability of the speaker cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings shows a conventional engaging device for a speaker cabinet comprising a grille 1, a cabinet housing 2, at least one positioning seat 3, and at least one positioning member 4. The grille 1 includes at least one assembling hole 11 in a side thereof. Correspondingly, the cabinet housing 2 includes at least one positioning hole 21 arranged in a side thereof. The positioning seat 3 is made of plastic material such as plastic or rubber. The positioning seat 3 includes a positioning flange 31, at least one retaining flange 32, and a receptacle 33. The positioning seat 3 is mounted in the assembling hole 11 of the grille 1. The positioning member 4 includes a head 41 and a shank 42. The head 41 has a positioning flange 411 and may be inserted into the receptacle 33 of the positioning seat 3. The shank 42 is mounted in the positioning hole 21 of the cabinet housing 2.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, in assembly, the positioning seat 3 is inserted into the assembling hole 11, with the retaining flange 32 engaging with a circumferential wall delimiting the assembling hole 11 and with the positioning flange 31 retaining the positioning seat 3 in a fixed position relative to the assembling hole 11. The shank 42 of the positioning member 4 is mounted into the positioning hole 21, with the positioning flange 411 on the head 41 retaining the positioning member 4 in a fixed position relative to the positioning hole 21. Finally, the head 41 of the positioning member 4 is inserted into the receptacle 33 of the positioning seat 3, thereby assembling the grille 1 and cabinet housing 2 into a cabinet for a speaker.
However, in actual use, a circumferential wall delimiting the receptacle 33 of the positioning seat 3 and a circumferential wall of the head 41 of the positioning member 4 are both smooth and straight such that the positioning seat 3 and the positioning member 4 are liable to disengage from each other when the grille 1 is subjected to a large pulling force. The engaging reliability of the grille 1 and cabinet housing 2 is unsatisfactory, leading to unsatisfactory qualified product ratio and/or unsatisfactory utility.